Forum:Spelador
Alo. Aora me juante con un idea de fa un spelador de elefen per Libreoffice. Lo pare ce es operante, ma me no pote crea un bon instalador, e la strutur de disionario debe es plu bon organizada. https://i.imgur.com/XXZrvDd.png Esce un spelador como esta esiste ja? Esce algun ave esperia de tal tipo? — Hellerick 16:07, May 31, 2018 (UTC) *Esta es un idea interesante. Me suposa ce tu sabe ja ce nosa disionario enlinia ofre un spelador de otra spesie, ma lo demostra ce lo es posible. E elefen va es probable suportada par SwiftKey pos no longa. En cual modo la disionario debe es organizada? Simon * Asi es mea OXT-estende per Libreoffice con spelador e parol-separador. En la lista de linguas la elefen es refereda como "{lfn}", e no se nom coreta -- me no sabe como coreti lo. Critica la opera de esta OXT-estende, per favore. — Hellerick 16:06, June 5, 2018 (UTC) **Me ia instala la estendente a mea LibreOffice, ma como me usa lo? Esce me debe ajusta alga cosa en mea preferes? E do es la lista de linguas cual mostra {lfn} per elefen? Normal, me descomuta speladores, ma me es interesada per vide la funsiona de la tua. Simon *** Vade a Tools > Language > For all text > More.... Tu va veni a la fenetra "Character", oreta "Font". Asi on ave un lista cadente "Language:", do tu pote eleje "{lfn}". — Hellerick 16:44, June 5, 2018 (UTC) **** Pos For all text > More…, me veni a la fenetra "Options" (oreta "Language Settings > Languages"). Si me vade a For Selection/Paragraph > More… en loca, me veni a "Character". Me vide la menu cadente de linguas, ma lo no ofre elefen o {lfn}. Cisa mea LibreOffice es tro vea: lo es de varia 5.1.6.2. Simon **** Mea es 6.0.0.3. Ma me pensa ce lo debe opera ance a tua sistem. Esce tu es serta ce on ave no LFN en la lista? Lo debe es locada en la comensa de lo, no a la letra L. — Hellerick 17:45, June 5, 2018 (UTC) **** Mea lista comensa con "None", segueda par "Afrikaans" e tota otras asta "Zulu". Simon **** En "description.xml", tu ia scrive "parol-separa", ma elefen no formi parolas composadas en acel manera. "Separa de parolas" ta es bon formida, ma lo sujesta la pone de spasio entre parolas; "divide de parolas" ta es plu bon; e "ifeni" ta es la plu bon e esata! Simon *** Vade a For Selection/Paragraph > More… e proba tape la nom "{lfn}" par mano. **** Lo no aseta lo e no reteni lo. Simon *** Ance, cual debe es la lisensa de spelador? Me ia usa la GNU GPL, ma pare ce on no gusta lo. — Hellerick 05:52, June 7, 2018 (UTC) **** Ci no gusta lo? Simon ***** La publica en la canal de Discord/Telegram. — Hellerick 13:26, June 7, 2018 (UTC) A esta tema, coaveninte, me ia es creante esta Add-on per Firefox cual ajunta un spelador elefen: http://2sh.me/elefen/lfn.xpi. Lo ance usa la fixes '.dic' e '.aff' de Hunspell per la disionario. --Mafcadio (talk) 18:49, June 5, 2018 (UTC) *En pasa, la disionario ofisial ave aora, su "Spelador", un boton cual "Lista tota parolas posible", o a la min tota la parolas conoseda a la disionario, incluinte plurales, partisipios, e ajetivos con la prefisa "non-". Simon :: A, me no ia sabe sur la lista. Me ia crea programetas cual retrae la disionario de http://elefen.org/disionario/disionario.js, crea un lista tota parolas posible (me espera) de lo, e crea la Add-on per Firefox. Me ia crea la programetas par causa de la cambias frecuente a la disionario de elefen. La prosede no ia inclui la ajuntante de la prefisa 'non-' per verbos ma lo es aora coretida. ::* La lista es un ajunta relativa resente, cual me ia fa per la spelador de SwiftKey. Simon ::** Si, ma la lista es creada par esecuta la programeta de Javascript e no es fasil retraable (retrae + able ?). Me gusta ce mea prosede es automata. Ma si tu prefere, me pote usa la lista. ::*** No, no – usa la tua :) Me no ia vole fa plu ca indica la esiste de la mea. (E "retrable", me suposa – un caso multe rara.) Simon ::**** Me ia scrive un programeta cual retrae la Javascript de la paje de la disionario e esecuta lo con Node.js. La Add-on usa aora tua lista e lo es automata corentida cuando la disionario cambia. :) (Grasias. En pasa, tua lista conteni 'retraable' e 27 otra casos de '-aable') --Mafcadio (talk) 15:12, June 8, 2018 (UTC) ::***** Eselente! Me es impresada ce mea codigo per la lista funsiona bon en Node.js, car lo es enterada en un paje HTML e usa la tecnica rapida-susia de "document.write". Esce Node.js pote esecuta pajes HTML como si lo ta es un surfador? Me veni de coreti la codigo, per esclui la parolas con "-aable": esta es un atesta clar ce me an no ia conose la problem de "-aable" ante cuando tu ia demanda sur lo :) ::***** Me ia usa la biblioteca 'Mock Browser' cual furni alga funsionas e variables de un surfador. La programeta inserta prima la HTML a en la surfador falsa, estrae la codigo, e esecuta lo con la contenidas de disionario.js a ante e 'ListaTotaParolasPosible()' a pos en la 'scope' de la surfador. Esta es mea programeta prima en Node.js donce lo ta pote es cisa fada plu bon ma lo funsiona. :) Me vole carga mea programetas a GitHub a alga ves. --Mafcadio (talk) 19:40, June 8, 2018 (UTC) ::***** A, me ia persepi ce la disionario ave 'microonda', 'antiinflamante', e 'reeleje'. Estas ave du de la mesma vocal en serie par causa de sua prefisas. En acel caso, esce 'retraable' ta no es coreta? --Mafcadio (talk) 19:40, June 8, 2018 (UTC) ::***** La regula de sutrae vocales pertine a sufisas, e no a prefisas. La vocales final de radises es multe min importante ca los de prefisas. Simon